


Lovers' Carvings

by HelviusCinna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, No Plot, bamf!Lydia, dilf fic, it's kinda a pillow factory it's so fluffy, sooo fluffy, surrogate!lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelviusCinna/pseuds/HelviusCinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is normal and settled in Beacon Hills. Now the next normal step is to get married and fill Beacon Hills with the pitter patter of little werewolf feet! Well, it's kind of in that order and kind of a normal step?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life was starting to be normal. 

Slightly rotted pumpkins were the first to greet him as he walked up with deck’s stairs to the front entry. Stiles was carrying too many bags of groceries, balancing a sheet cake on his forearm, and had his keys shoved into his mouth. He hopped on one foot and opened the door handle with a high kick. 

He was then greeted by the smell of fresh paint, new carpet, and leather furniture. They’d be living there for a few months. It was built a few acres up from where the old Hale house was due to how much damage was done to the foundation and surrounding land. Hammers and nail guns were no longer strewed about, pieces of wood flooring and carpeting weren’t in random piles, and all of the dry-wall dust had been swept up. They were throwing a party tonight to celebrate not only the new house, but Derek’s birthday. Even Peter Hale was coming up from Nevada to visit and see the place. 

Stiles spit his keys into the mostly decorative bowl on the counter and then scurried to the kitchen to put down the bags that were starting to dig into his fingers. 

“Lydia!” Stiles called in between notes of the song he was singing and pulling on oven mitts. “And where’s Derek?! I give them two things to do...” He said to no one in particular.

Stiles sighed after not getting a response. He quickly checked the roast in the oven, chucked the red oven mitts on the counter, and began to make his way to the living room. He was amazed to see Derek on a ladder with Lydia handing him a strand of lights. 

“You’re putting up the twinkle lights!” Stiles waved his still oven mitt covered hands. 

“Don’t call them that...” Derek brought his arms defeatedly to his sides and looked over his own work. 

Lydia and Stiles had been trying to get Derek to put throw pillows on the couches and lights around the exposed beams on the ceiling for weeks now. Derek began to climb down and Lydia flipped her hair with triumph. Lydia lived full time in the house and after weeks of claiming she’d only be there for a month or two gave up and had decided to stay, which is why she remained to persistent to have them hung.

“It looks so nice and- and magical!” Stiles gushed and went over to give Derek a hug.

“Like a fairy?” Derek rolled his eyes and glared waiting for the teasing.

“Like a fairy! Funny, fairy lights...magic...” Stiles smiled and shouted excitedly to mock him throwing his hands in the air.

“You two are so weird.” Lydia commented and strutted out of the room. 

Derek’s glare was slowing turning into a smirk and he approached Stiles. He kissed his cheek and put an arm around Stiles’s waist. They both were quiet for a moment and observed their surroundings while swaying back and forth in a side hug. It was a peaceful and quiet moment with the exception of Lydia rustling through the plastic bags the kitchen. 

“Happy birthday.” Stiles said softly and rubbed his nose into Derek’s neck, of course, below his scruffle. 

Derek shivered a bit until the tip of Stiles’s nose warmed, “Thanks.” 

“You do know I’m going to make you wear a birthday hat when we’re eating cake and opening presents?” 

“No.” Derek unlatched Stiles’s arms from his waist and escaped back to hanging the lights. 

_____

Stiles was frantically writing Derek’s name on the cake. He wouldn’t be so rushed if he didn’t decorate the entire first floor with streamers and balloons, but Stiles did it every year for Derek. It was just a lot less work and space to cover when they were living in apartments. He was slightly disappointed with how bad his writing looked against the perfectly decorated, sprinkled and frost cake. Stiles sighed, which Derek heard from the dining room and wanted to completely agree, and began sticking in candles around the border of the cake. 

“I’m never talking to Peter again.” Isaac mumbled as he carried Dylan on one hip and held his girlfriend, Kim’s hand. 

Isaac and his girlfriend Kim, along with their newborn son Dylan, lived down the road in a smaller more humble abode that Derek had built along with the house to surprise them with. They were asked to pick Peter up from the airport and were the last to arrive to the party due to a delayed flight. Isaac called and told everyone to start eating without them after an hour of waiting. They quickly joined Scott and Allison, Mr. Stilinski, and Lydia in the the dining room, who were all standing and waiting for the cake. Kim placed the wrapped box she was holding down next to the other gifts waiting to be unwrapped.

“What did he do now?!” Scott tightly gripped the back of the chair he was standing behind and his eyes flashed a bit of red.

“He’s just being Peter-y to my son and my girl.” 

“Yeah, just too chatty...” Kim added, at first seeming violated and then a hint of schmitten showed as soon as Isaac said girl. Dylan seemed very content hanging onto Isaac’s side. 

Derek shook his head, “And? Your point is?” 

“Did we really have to invite him?” Lydia shuddered a little, not realizing Peter had entered the room behind her.

“Why yes. Now the party can really start.” Peter said through a tight smile and gripped Lydia’s shoulder.

“Remember I carry daggers on me at all times.” Allison stated with a scarily happy tone to her voice. Isaac cringed and Peter slowly brought his hand back to his side.

“By God. Allison do you have a permit for those?” Mr. Stilinski was shocked, but not really. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

The group’s tension rose for a moment when the lights were flicked off until they heard Stiles obnoxiously starting off Happy Birthday. The bickering and threats stopped and everyone joined in, after of course the chuckled died down from Dylan squealing ‘cake’. Allison was tone deaf and droned a bit because of it, Scott tried to compensate for her, Kim was closer to humming, Lydia and Isaac held the group together, Mr. Stilinski kept chuckling and clapping, and Peter was singing in almost an opera style. Overall it was terrible sounding. Stiles’s encouragement to sing louder at the end of every line didn’t help either. 

The cake was set down in front of Derek and Stiles snapped a cone-shaped party hat on him. He felt content; Ridiculous and dysfunctional, but happy. Derek chuckled, stared at the candles for longer than appropriate, closed his eyes, and blew them out. He leaned back and shrugged while Stiles batted away the smoke. 

Stiles planted a quick peck on Derek’s cheek and then began to divided up the cake.   
____

“I’m sorry Peter ruined your party.” Derek stared at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. 

Derek and Stiles were laying in bed carefully curled around each other. It was one in the morning before everyone cleared out or peeled off to their own rooms. Dishes were piled high, wrapping paper littered the dining room, and about half of the people in that were there had left something at the house that needed to be gathered up and returned.

None of that was a pressing issue and Stiles promised he’d deal with it in the morning.

“It was your party and he wasn’t too creepy... I mean for Uncle Peter.” Stiles propped himself up on his elbows and looked over the grey shadow covered figure in front of him. “Hey...What did you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you.” 

“Come on, Derek...I wanna see if it’s a wish I can help with.” Stiles wiggled and eyebrow and snickered deviously when Derek rolled to his side and engulfed Stiles in his arms. 

Derek held Stiles tightly and began staring at the wall as intently as he had been at the ceiling. “I don’t know. I didn’t really wish for anything.” 

“What?! You seemed to be concentrating pretty hard.” 

“No, well, I kept thinking of things. Moment. Just moments.” 

“Good ones?” Stiles voice was hopeful and loving. 

Derek slowly started smiling and Stiles could feel it. It sometimes scared Stiles he got to see him smile so much, like it wasn’t real. Derek felt the same. Was this happiness and calmness happening to him? 

“Yeah,” Derek whispered and kissed Stiles. Some were about him, others were about his family, some were about other people’s birthday’s, and others were all by himself, usually out in the woods thinking and running. They were the thoughts and people he wouldn’t trade for the world. 

“Good.” Stiles answered back and felt all too warm and wrapped up to stay awake a moment longer. Derek pressed his lips agains Stiles’s forehead until he had fully fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles carefully pulled some red-white-and-blue jello out of the fridge and set it down on the counter by the sink. He peeked out of the window. 

Lydia was sun bathing and reading a magazine under her floppy hat. Scott and Kim were playing horse shoes. Kim wasn’t doing too bad either. Ms. Morrell and Dr. Deaton were playing some really old French card game that only Allison understood at the end of the picnic table. He glanced to the middle of the table where Mrs. McCall, a very bloated Allison (who found out she was pregnant shortly after Derek’s birthday...), and Isaac sat trying to coo Dylan into eating a burger Derek had grilled up first for him. Deaton and Ms. Morrell would look up and laugh every once and while from their card game. Dylan was a good natured kid for a three-year-old, and especially good natured since it was past his lunchtime and nap time. Stiles smiled as his eyes moved to the the two men at the grill. 

His father and husband. It was a sight that he thought he’d never see. They actually got along quite well these days. In fact Derek was sneaking an overly-done cheeseburger onto Mr. Stilinski’s plate. 

Stiles sighed and shook his head. It killed Stiles that his father wasn’t taking care of himself and it also killed Stiles that both Derek and his dad like their food well done, or as Stiles liked to say killed twice. 

“Derek...” Stiles muttered and waited for Derek to glance towards the window. 

The reaction was almost instant and he shot a look to him, but the disapproving look soon turned into a grin. Derek chuckled, put the lid down on the grill, and brought the platter of burgers and hot dogs to the table lined with a buffet of food. 

By the time Stiles had gotten outside there was a line swarming the buffet. Isaac carried Dylan close and Kim followed to help try to put him down for a nap. The boy only started whimpering when he realized why they were going into the house. 

Stiles pinched Dylan’s cheek and pouted his lower lip to show Dylan his sympathies. Dylan was off put for second and then he went back to howling. Stiles then managed to sneak in the line and set down his fourth-of-July jello and went to stand by Derek, who was patiently waiting at the end. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and Derek lightly kissed Stiles’s head. 

“Are we still going to fireworks?” Derek asked. He knows Stiles loves them and tried to go every year for him. 

“I thought this year we could make our own...” Stiles bit his lip and they both laughed. 

Derek was internally grateful that Stiles was opting out of the loud noises, the bursts of light that hurt his eyes, and the crowds and swarms of strangers. A car pulled up in the driveway and Danny came sauntering around the back of the house carrying beer. 

“I see how it is! You just show up for the food.” Stiles joked and unlatched his arms to give his friend a hug. 

“Ah come on now!” Danny awkwardly slung one arm around Stiles’s neck and let the case of beer hang limply at his side.

“Hey Danny,” Derek greeted, patted Danny’s back, and took the case off his hands, “What’s the word on Jackson?” He motioned discretely to Lydia.

“He couldn’t get out of his mom and dad’s thing.” 

The three shrugged and stared silently at Lydia delicately balancing on one foot to reach at the back of the table. Danny gave the two one more pat on the back and went to join the line. Derek and Stiles made their way over to the tub of ice containing assorted beverages. They both distributed the bottles deep into the ice. Stiles plucked one up and began taking large gulps as they walked back to the group.

“Ou!” Allison flinched and doubled over with a hand on her belly. Scott was over to her in seconds.

“Honey,” Mrs. McCall helped Scott bring Allison over to a chair, “do you think you’re having contractions?” 

“I-I’ve been false ones for two weeks- This could be just a false- ou!” She groaned. 

Lydia was slowly chewing on a grape from the fruit salad. Deaton and Ms. Morrell had stopped eating and had their phones at the ready. Mr. Stilinski and Danny stopped their conversation. Everybody could clearly tell Allison was actually in labor this time.

“How patriotic.” Lydia popped another grape in her mouth. 

“Sheriff,” Mrs. McCall tossed the keys and tilted her head at Mr. Stilinski, who jumped and went to get a car, “Come on, let’s get you to the hospital.” 

“Allison!” Scott caught her by the elbow as liquid gushed through her shorts. 

“Oh my god! Guh--” Stiles rubber over his mouth and started to faint. His bottle hit the ground and liquid landed all over his feet. Derek grabbed one of Stiles’s arms, slung it around his neck, and helped support the rest of Stiles’s weight around his waist.

“Ew.” Lydia said shortly. 

Allison’s cheeks were flushing, “I’m sorry...I’m so-” She heaved a pained breath, “Sorry.” 

Mrs. McCall beamed and gripped at her elbow lightly and lovingly, shaking her head, “Come on no need to apologize!” 

“Can somebody call my dad?” Allison squeaked out.

Mr. Stilinski came back and pointed at Stiles, “What happened to him?” 

Derek waved his hand and Mr. Stilinski brought his attention to Allison. It alarmed him and he went over to help the McCalls get to the car. Right as Stiles was fully coming to the commotion has settled and the dust from the driveway had dissipated. 

“Danny comes for the food and stays for the action.” Isaac said as he closed the door behind him and joined the group again.

_____

A breath was pushed out of Stiles’s chest as Derek laid on top of him. Derek was drifting off to sleep even with the random booms and crackles and pops going off in the distance. His nose pressed right against Stiles’s pulse not only taking in his smell, but steady heartbeat. Stiles gazed down at the mess of black hair and ran a few fingers through it. A smile curled on Derek’s mouth. Stiles squirmed and shifted, which was difficult with the drying sweat sticking their bodies together. 

“I want a baby.” Stiles said quietly and staring down at Derek imagining what features he’d want on a child. 

“What?” Derek opened one eye.

“A baby. You know, laughs, cries, poops, but don’t shake them--” 

“I know what a baby is. This isn’t because of Allison is it?” 

“Ehh well, kind of. Sort of. But....”

Derek rolled over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at the freckle covered boy. The kid drove him nuts, “You weren’t like this when Dylan was born.”

“I don’t know. It’s stupid and overly romanticized of me. But Scott and I-- best friends, thought we’d send our kids to school together and everything.” 

Allison was in labor for nearly a day before little Genevieve Argent McCall was born weighing in at a solid eight pounds. Stiles was the first person outside of the family to hold her and Scott had already named him the God-father, a title that Stiles wasn’t going to stop joking about. He was going to try to be the best uncle ever. 

“Stiles.” He stared hard into Stiles’s eyes and Stiles blushed breaking eye contact. 

Stiles hid his face in his pillow and began to spastically mumble everything he was thinking. “Wouldn’t it be nice to have some more people filling these rooms? Little pitter patter of Stilinski-Hale feet running around. My dad would be so happy and I’m sure the pack would go nuts! And that little joyous laugh babies have!”

“Stiles it’s not like we can adopt.” 

“I know...your record, my record, and that whole wolfing out thing.” He violently rolled back over. 

“Exactly. That wouldn’t be fair.” 

“Well- well we could buy a baby!” Stiles suggested some-what timidly and only half joking. 

“Come here.” 

Derek pulled Stiles as close as humanly possible and tightly wrapped his arms around Stiles’s shoulders. A few minutes passed and Derek was just beginning to feel sleep on his eyelids. 

“So does this mean you want a baby?” Stiles whispered causing goosebumps to arise on Derek’s skin. 

He paused and thought for a moment. It was a filling fulfilling idea of having to, feed, put down for naps, and chase around rambunctious and squealing bodies. 

“Yes.”   
_____

“So Deaton!” Stiles said, the echo of the small bell clanked as the door shut. 

Lydia followed behind Stiles with her arms crossed. She was the one who suggested this and she knew what to ask, so she felt obligated to come with. 

“Hello Stiles,” Deaton didn’t break his concentration from the shot he was giving a cat, “One moment.” 

The cat flinched and then started squirming when Deaton went to go put it in a cage. Stiles avoided looking at the shot and was starting to fidget with some giant q-tips until Lydia pinched his elbow. 

“Now, what can I answer for you and Miss Martins?” 

“How do you know we’re here to--” Stiles’s eyes widened and he suddenly felt embarrassed for being there. 

“Ok,” Lydia stepped forward and it automatically silenced Stiles, “We’re here to ask about werewolves and their genetics.” 

“Hm, that is, actually, a fascinating subject.” 

“Yeah, Derek and I want a baby.” Stiles blurted and felt stupid saying it so he went back to fidgeting with the huge q-tip that caught his attention before.

“Well--” Deaton began and Stiles just felt his mouth moving suddenly. 

“I mean it’d be Derek’s and a surrogate-- if if we can even find a surrogate. Because ya’know, how do you tell someone ‘hey you’re going to have a werebaby good luck!’ without it getting weird? It that’s how that even happens or if we’d even need to tell them and hey! That’s why we’re here.”

Lydia waited patiently this time for his ranting to be over hoping maybe it’d get it out of his system. “We’re wondering that and if they’d come out werewolf or if there was a chance that they could be human.”

“I see,” Deaton rolled up his sleeves and leaned on the metal examination table, “If it’s Derek’s it’d most likely be born of werewolf descent. The Hale’s have been werewolves for a very very long time. The pregnancy wouldn’t be any different and there wouldn’t have to be any special precautions.” 

“Ha, it is Beacon Hills.” Stiles mumbled to himself and was glad at least in the last year or two nothing major major has happened. He rubbed over his mouth and set the five q-tips he was holding back down into the glass container, “But that’s good.” 

“Although it is most likely to be werewolf there is a chance that it could be human or something completely different.” Deaton looked at Lydia who backed up and glanced around the room. 

“What?” Lydia snapped. 

“If it were perhaps someone like Lydia they could end up being a banshee depending on a number of things. You’d just have to be patient and see, but like I stated before: if it’s Derek’s it’s very likely to be werewolf.”

Lydia switching between horrified and pondering while she held her stomach. Stiles was looking back and fourth between Lydia and Dr. Deaton his eyes brightening the more he thought about the idea.

___

Stiles was one his weekly Wednesday lunch break date with Lydia. They were standing in line and reading the menu behind the counter while casually chatting. 

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Lydia paused and cleared her throat, “And I’m willing to be your surrogate.” 

“I think I’m going to go with the hickory turk-- Ok. What?” Stiles looked Lydia up and down to make sure this wasn’t some copy or brainwashed clone in front of him. 

“I just think it’d be the most logical. Either way it’d turn out to be something and you can keep an eye on me in the house. Put my feet up and get me sparkling water.” 

“But we didn’t ask you, we’d never do that to you.” 

“Well I’m offering it! Unless there’s some feature about me you don’t want being handed onto your spawn...”

Stiles clapped his hands together and took Lydia into a bone crushing hug. In fact, he lifted her inches off the ground and spun her around, narrowly missing other patrons in the deli. 

“No! No they can have everything for all I care!” 

“Next?” The cashier called absently. 

Stiles set Lydia down, she stumbled only a bit before adjusting her high heel that had started to slip off. 

“I- I auh thank you!” Stiles waved his hands in the air and hugged her again. 

“I’m more concerned about you convincing Derek. I on the other hand know I can be an independent woman in the workforce with a PHD, all while carrying a child.” 

“Don’t tell me you agreed because you know he’s going to say no...” Stiles’s mood dropped ten points suddenly. He knew there was catch...

“Stiles, you can get Derek to do anything.”

“Next.” The cashier was almost demanding now.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia was sitting on the edge of the tub in her usual nightly garb, only pantie-less. She was tapping her foot waiting. In front of her on the vanity was a line turkey baster and gloves in the best of sanitary conditions. She was getting impatient and was starting to change her mind. 

“Stiles I can’t do this. We can’t do this.” Derek crossed his arms over his bare chest. He didn’t know how he’d gotten into this situation. He’d never felt so pressured before to perform or decide or do anything before. 

“Look she’s ovulating now! If we wait any longer Evie and our kid won’t be together in school and this whole thing is a waste. And look she’s in the house, she lives with us! We can keep an eye on her!”

“We haven’t even fully discussed how this is going to work.” 

“Yeah well Lydia and I did over lunch, which was quite good...” Stiles recalled the turkey sandwich he went with. It was good enough they went back the next week. “And you said yes!” He added in a quick string of shouted words, frustration washed over his features.

Derek sighed and gazed at the cup sitting on the nightstand and then at Stiles. “We haven’t talked about, what if they have bright red hair? Hm? People already think we’re weird polyamorous Mormons!”

“Wha? They do? And what would be so bad about having Lydia’s hair? Porter will be wonderful how ever they come out! People would see it! Why does everything have to be a ‘no’ from you. I always need to convince you, it’s like you can’t just trust me! Not even this once!” Stiles sat down on their bed defeated and rubbed over his face, his hands stopping over his mouth.

Lydia’s feet lightly pattered on the wood floors. The woven runners felt warm on her feet every time she went over one. She stood a moment in front of the two men’s door, straightened her nightie, flipped her hair, and planted her feet to stand up straight. 

Stiles and Derek were in a staring show down when they heard Lydia’s knocking. Stiles shook his head violently like a dog shaking off water and cleared his throat. 

“What is it Lydia?” He shouted sweetly through the door. 

“Hurry up. I won’t be offering this perfectly young and fit body to you much longer. How hard can it be to collect a sample?” She cringed, the more clinical the better.

“Yeah, ok, we’ll get on that! We’re auh, just having some issues...” He glanced sideways at Derek who had put his usual scowl on. 

“I can’t believe you waited until the last minute...” Lydia mumbled and only Derek heard it. He agreed...

Lydia began to wander back to the bathroom, maybe put some nail polish on. Stiles leaned against the door and waited for the answer he’d been expecting from his husband. 

“Porter?” Derek wanted to say it and see how it rolled off the tongue. It wasn’t the next sentence he was expecting from Derek, but it was better than a no. 

“Yes. That’s the name.” Stiles tried to keep his confidence, he wasn’t loosing on the name at least. 

“And if it’s a girl?”

“Porter.” 

There was no objection in Derek’s voice, which gave Stiles the confidence to say Porter the second time like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Derek uncrossed his arms and lazily swiped the container off the corner of the end table.

“Really?!” He laughed and went to go and kiss Derek, who had already sat down and the bed and inserted his hand down his pants. 

Derek’s newly pumping hand had stopped, “I can’t do this if you’re watching.” 

“Well...” Stiles saw the blush creeping on Derek’s face and slipped out the door.  
_______

“Lydia? How’s it goin’?” Stiles paced outside the door while Derek leaned casually on the banister behind them. 

Lydia had been using beakers and been injecting things for months at school. She was a professional: neat and precise. This was shaking her to the core and the wait hadn’t helped. She had really grown to love Stiles as her little brother. They had finally come to a mutual love and understanding for each other, but this was a lot, even for a brother. Exhaling she bent at a 45 degree angle and decided that it was what she needed to do. When she was finished she threw the items away, scrubbed her hands until they were burning and red, and walked out to be greeted by the haggard pair. 

“What?” 

“Is it-” Stiles began, but was interrupted by Derek, who was feeling Lydia’s nerves, they were on the same level that his were a moment ago. 

“Do you want anything from the kitchen?” Derek asked.

“Normally,” She picked at her freshly painted nails, “I don’t eat before bed.” Derek was about to give up and start heading down the stairs, “But, I guess a little ice cream wouldn’t hurt anyone.” 

Lydia shrugged and went down the stairs. Stiles began to eagerly follow, but was stopped by a large hand on his chest, “Stiles just back off for a while.” Derek softly warned. 

“But I’m not--”

“We’re both under a lot right now.” 

“So am I!” Stiles thought about his desperate want for a baby and his body was heavy at the thought. 

“No. This, tonight, will be on us.” Derek was down the first stair and Stiles was pouting, “We all want this to work. We all want you to be happy.” He added quietly before the stairs let out a loud creak as he made his way down. 

____

Lydia had calculated the days before she could take a test. Lydia had keys to the lab and processing center of the hospital. Lydia also had a nurse boyfriend, who was the best at drawing blood in the hospital. 

Stiles knew all of this as he checked his watch for the billionth in the last ten minutes. He was making quite a ruckus and his co-workers were noticing. His foot was uncontrollably tapping, he kept clicking his pen, he’d type something and press the delete key for every individual letter. He was hell. 

Finally at 1:07 his phone buzzed loudly on his desk. He dropped it twice before he could slide the green key over. 

“Lydia?!” He shouted into it and was half standing, his desk chair inches from under his butt. 

“You’re spawn has successfully been implanted into my uterus.” She chirped and Stiles jumped onto his desk, waving his free arm. 

“Wait, what? That’s good, right?” 

“Yes dumb-ass!” She laughed and realized Stiles was more interested in circumcision in sex ed to learn anything else. And now she could only guess why... Lydia heard a cough behind her and saw a white lab coat in her peripheral vision. “I have to go. Ta-ta!” 

“I my spawn has been implanted!” Stiles shout directly into the phone, not realizing it was the dial tone. 

He pointed at the man in the cubicle across from him and declared it again. In fact he declared it all the way out to his car. He had an article for the paper to write for tomorrow, but he couldn’t. He’d do it at home. 

Stiles’s jeep protested when he tried to start the engine. It brought Stiles back for a moment. He stroked and kissed the steering wheel, “Don’t be like that. I promise I’ll make Derek drive the mini-van! Ha ha!” Stiles cranked the radio and went to make record time home. 

“Isn’t that Stiles’s Jeep?” The uniformed and badged Officer McCall pointed out to Sheriff Stilinski. 

“Uh-huh.” He flicked on the lights and followed the bass thumping Jeep for two blocks. 

Stiles was dancing in his seat as he manually rolled down his window. Mr. Stilinski cringed and kept repeating his mantra for whenever Stiles was in trouble again of ‘I still have to claim him’. 

“Stiles--” He droned and wasn’t looking at his son, instead he was already writing a ticket. 

“We’re having a baby!” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Mr. Stilinski replied calmly, but loud enough over the music. Scott’s eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates and was rushing to get out of the car. 

“Derek and I are having baby! A kid! Ah!” He screamed and started doing the macarana.

“Scott, tell me, what is going on? How is this-- ehh this?” Mr. Stilinski motioned to his son freaking out to bad pop music. 

Scott’s mouth was agape. He was so joyful it took every ounce of him not to go and hug Stiles, maybe give him a nuggie. “Lydia. Lydia is the surrogate.” 

“Why doesn’t anybody tell me this stuff?” 

Sheriff Stilinski put both hands on the top of his head as if he’d gotten done running a marathon, “I’m gonna be Grandpa Stilinski!” 

He was smiling, he was laughing even. Scott chuckled and decided to go and give Stiles’s hair a congratulatory rumple.

“Does Derek know yet?” Scott pulled his extremity out of the car and shielded his ears. 

“Dunno! Hasn’t called yet, so don’t think so!” 

Mr. Stilinski smacked Stiles’s Jeep with his ticket book, “Get out of here!” 

____

Derek was already at the door when Stiles jumped out of his vehicle, leaving the driver’s door open. He had heard the news minutes before Stiles showed up. Stiles thrusted himself into a hug and kissed Derek’s cheek, which ended up mostly in his ear. Derek couldn’t stop smiling either. 

Stiles was mushing kisses on every inch available above Derek’s t-shirt collar. He was panting when he pulled back for a second and realized he was like a warm flat rock pressed against his lower belly. Derek noticed and didn’t hesitate to kiss back when Stiles planted a wet and long kiss on his mouth. 

Derek half snickered and half moaned as he tried to pull Stiles into the house and shut the front door. He had managed to, but as soon as he did Stiles was grasping at his belt loops and grinding their hips together with surprising force. Derek was seeing blue and orange spots for a second, until they fizzled out like bubbles to his hands, feet, and face. Stiles let his head fall back again the door as Derek ripped several buttons off of Stiles’s shirt allowing it to fall open. The small white buttons hit the floor, rolling every which way. 

“Bedroom?” Stiles said through muffled kisses and labored breathing. 

Derek finished getting Stiles’s shirt off, discarded it to the ground, and went back to stumbling backwards managing not to break the kissing and stripping some clothing along the way. They had made it to the stairs Their stomach’s brushed together, their sweat and heat mixing. It smelled salty and dangerous in the cedar, leather, and cinnamon scented house. 

Stiles had tripped and fallen flat on his ass on only the first stair, but wasn’t phased in the least. Stiles simply ran his hands up Derek’s thighs, squeezing and touch every area except directly up the front, and Derek was on his knees by the time Stiles took his hands away. Stiles bit his lip and reached for the waist band of Derek’s jeans. In seconds they were undone. Derek tried to undo Stiles’s jeans just as quickly and gracefully, but the second there was a rush of cold air all he could think about was the pulse in his ears, filling his brain almost entirely. 

Derek hissed as his, unbuttoned, but still boxer covered member, collided with Stiles’s half undone zipper. Derek couldn’t take it anymore. Stiles was completely naked, his back hitting the stair below him every time Derek thrusted, his pants around his knees. Derek was trying to hold back everything- the noises, the bucking, the- the coming. His vision was just a continuous speckle of blue and orange and green was starting to seep in a the sides. Stiles couldn’t stand the look of the man in front of him, it was sending him over the edge. Such a lean and fit man looking like he was so vulnerable and human because of him. 

With a stifled and choked gasp Stiles had come. Derek knew that sound well and felt the last few rushes of blood go through Stiles’s veins and the final rapid pumps of his heart- 

Derek waited a minuted before pulling out. Stiles was a little achey, but mostly tired and drenched. Stiles couldn’t feeling his fingers or hands so he just laid there staring at the ceiling, fully exposed, and falling asleep. Derek stayed in his praying position letting his vertigo fade. 

“Porter.” He uttered staring sideways at his favorite freckle on Stiles.   
_______

Allison and Scott decided to invite the couple over after the good news to watch a movie or play a board game. Both thought it sounded like a great idea, after they showered it was a great idea anyways. They waited around for Lydia and finally decided to call her, but her and her new boyfriend were going on their own celebratory date. 

When they showed up Genevieve, or Evie as they’d started calling her, had just been put to bed and the game went uninterrupted. Stiles and Derek won at their game of Scrabble, mostly because Derek was secretly a reader and Stiles knew a bunch of random words. The four sat around the dining room table, the overhead light being the only current light on in the house. Little pieces were scattered about. 

“I’m excited for you guys I really am.” Allison smiled as she sat down, “I think that you should just be prepared for changes that are going to happen with a new b-” 

“Ok, Al, it’s us you don’t need to use your nice family psychologist voice on us.”

The red lines on the baby monitor spiked as Evie wailed. Allison rubbed the back of her neck, “Scott can you--” He was already on it. 

“Whoa we got Mission Impossible over there.” Stiles joked. Derek looked at Allison who was usually fresh faced and saw puffy bags under her eyes and she always looked at the ready. 

“She still isn’t sleeping through the night?” Derek asked, which made Stiles tune in. It was Derek, he couldn’t know things about babies! Allison nodded, distraught, with her head propped up on her hands. 

Scott walked down the stairs rocking the crying red-cheeked bundle. His body language said frustrated, yet as he looked at his daughter his facial expression was nothing, but joy. Derek found it strange. 

“Around last full moon didn’t go so well...ok, auh, Scott, it’s--” Allison started to reach out. She was looked like she was almost crying herself, “here can you just- please give her to me?” 

“I can’t do anything.” Scott whined and gently handed Evie off. He slumped down in the chair at the head of the table.

“It’s not that...” Allison began to wander around the dining table. She looked down and began using a baby voice. “It’s not that no...sometimes babies are just funny and they just want their mommies. Yeah, I know,” She cradled Evie to her chest and the crying slowly began to die down, “Yeah, it’ll be interesting to see how it goes for your uncles.” 

“The indirect baby voice isn’t needed either.” Stiles stage whispered.

“Shh,” Derek hushed and rested a hand on Stiles’s knee under the table.

They sat there in complete silence until Evie had settled down. Stiles was tried, so it made it easier to sit there and not crack jokes about the situation. 

“Anybody want anything?” Scott offered quietly and pointed with his thumb to the kitchen. Everyone shook their head no and he left without asking again. 

“Like I was saying,” Allison checked her shoulder to make sure that her talking wasn’t disturbing Evie, “Life is gonna be...different.” 

“Yeah.” Stiles and Derek said together. 

“I mean I don’t exactly know, especially with you Derek, but Scott just was crazy jealous around the full moon. It’s- it’s normal for the spouse to start to feel jealous, but this-- I thought he had it under control--”

“Allison if you ever need help,” Derek leaned forward, his eyes fixed on Allison, which took her off guard, “Just call.” 

“He’s never gotten out of hand. It was super surprising...Scott’s not like that and I wasn’t thinking in werewolf mode. It’s nothing...” She stared at the table blankly, “I also don’t know how that’s going to work at the house with Lydia there. Lydia might be confused or having mixed feelings. Hormones do some strange things to your head.” 

“Eh, we can- we can send her off on vacation.” Stiles was being serious, but it wasn’t being well received. 

“Just be careful. We have an extra room if she wants to stay with us, or you might want to ask Isaac and Kim. Then she could be close.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh no I’m not staying with you, Isaac. I already have that one figured out. My mother and I are going to this great little spa retreat in LA.” 

Kim wasn’t present, but Isaac and Stiles sat in the center of the living room watching as Dylan giggled and growled in the center of a sheet. Derek had left a laundry basket and Dylan happened to find the king sized top-sheet, he was most giddy when Isaac and Stiles made waves with it. 

“That smog can’t be good for your skin...” Stiles mumbled to himself. 

“This doesn’t happen to be in the LA area that Jackson lives and works?” Isaac halted his arm movements and Dylan’s laughing died down.

Lydia’s face drained of color and she shook ‘no’ with her whole body, “No, we will be in a much ritzier area.” Stiles left to start dinner and Lydia took his place waving the sheet around.  
_____

Lydia’s morning sickness was slight and unnoticeable. She was also pretty much glowing. It made Stiles and secretly Derek giddy in every way possible. Evie finally started sleeping through the night. Dylan was fascinated with Lydia’s belly and would ask to talk to it when ever he came over. And today they would finally be able to show him pictures of what he was talking to.

The room was quiet while the doctor squirted goo on Lydia’s ever changing stomach. It was like they men were waiting for a concert to start. They were both so focused on the screen ahead of them that when an image did appear on the black screen it almost startled them. 

Lydia sat back with her hands resting above her belly and holding her shirt up. She was ready for a nap and if it wasn’t for the pressure being applied to her stomach she probably could have fallen asleep right there in that dim room. 

“Your little girl appears healthy.” The ultrasound technician smiled. An outline of a head and two deep sockets for the eyeballs appeared on the screen. 

“A girl!” Stiles gasped and reached for Lydia’s elbow.

He gave it a light shake and she was smiling and plotting shopping trips already. Derek’s lips pressed together awkwardly while one corner was up turned, which soon turned into a full on smile. 

“Are you ready to hear the heart-beat?” 

“What?” Stiles was wide eyed, “Yeah pump up that volume! Let’s hear it.” 

Derek had already been hearing the heart beat for a while, but seeing it-- without thinking Derek’s hand slide onto Stiles’s knee. Stiles gripped Derek’s hand and at the same time both men let out a laugh or chuckle of joy and relief. Derek brought their interlocked hands up to his mouth and kissed the top of Stiles’s hand, holding it there for a moment. Stiles was slightly startled at how fast the beat was and how strong and loud. 

Lydia observed their faces and let out a content sigh. Finally she was bringing life into the world instead of warning of it’s passing.  
_____

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles were lining 3-season porch off the back of the living room with pink streamers and balloons. They were all chatting and goofing around before the women showed up to snack, snap pictures, and open baby gifts. Derek was out running errands and picking up the cake. 

“Stiles, who is going to marry Dylan?” Scott pondered and looked at Isaac. 

“Yeah,” Isaac was worried and put a hand on his hip. 

Stiles waited for a moment, “Well no matter what our girls are going to be bros, Scott. Maybe they could get together. There problem solved our daughters will marry each other.” Stiles’s voice was raising with excitement and they high-fived each other.

“Well, then who is going to end up with Dylan!?” Isaac was still distressed. Scott and Stiles laughed, bringing Isaac into a hug and Scott gave him a nuggie. 

“I guess that’ll be better than trying to keep the boys away.” Isaac added after pulling out of the mini dog-pile. 

Derek walked into the porch and set the two tiered cake onto the only open table left. He stared at the three with a cocked eye brow and then shook his head for no particular reason other than the goofy faces the three men had. 

“Stooges.” Derek muttered and went to get more stuff out of the trunk of his car. 

They burst out laughing again and went back to rough housing. By the time the women started joining them the porch was sufficiently decorated, the gifts were piled high, and the cameras were set to the flash off. 

Allison clapped happily and watched with anticipation as she sat next to Scott, who was holding Evie like she was glass. Isaac and Kim sat across from each other and Dylan kept walking between them as if he was playing tag. Sandwiched between the table the held the cake and the table that held the presents sat Derek, Lydia, and Stiles. 

Lydia flipped some hair behind her shoulder and ripped through another present. Stiles, Derek, and Lydia were rotating who opened them. Derek was modest and carefully plucked the tape off, Stiles ripped the paper into small pieces, and Lydia ripped it with a perfect balance of shredding and pulling. When all of the gifts, ranging from diapers, to glittery onesies, to toys, were opened it was time to cut into the cake. 

The room irrupted with laughter and chatting as the pieces were handed off. Lydia, Allison and Stiles were all standing around each other when Dylan poked through their knees. 

He looked Lydia up and down, starting from her peach heels to her lipstick and then his gaze landed on her tummy. He then did the same to Allison, only his stopped on the baby in her arms. The adults didn’t pay much attention figuring that he’d wander away soon.

“So what is the middle name?” Allison rocked Evie a little and Lydia tickled her nose. 

Stiles shrugged, took a bite, and said with a full mouth: “He said it was a family name.” 

“Oh?” Lydia rubbed the side of her belly and picked at a frosting flower on her piece of cake. 

“He said it was a middle name of his--” 

“Where do babies come from?” Dylan blurted causing everyone in the room to stop their conversations and stare. 

“Oh no...” Kim slapped a hand to her head and Isaac went to go scoop him up. 

“They come from a stork. The birdy drops them down on doorsteps.” Isaac whispered to him. 

“Da-ad!” Dylan clapped his hands on Isaac’s face, “No they don’t! I can hear something in her tummy! And it talks to me!” 

“We will talk about this later, ok?” Kim rubbed up and down on Dylan’s back. 

“No!” Dylan was getting frustrated. He was very inquisitive and hated it when people lied to him or brushed him off. 

“Hey, ow!” Isaac nearly dropped Dylan. He clutched for his cheeks where Dylan had been gripping. Small pin pricks of blood were forming. 

Kim jolted forward pulled him by the arm away from Isaac, but Isaac waved it off. Scott’s eyes were wide and involuntarily turning red, but he remained calmed. Derek stepped forward and bent down to Dylan’s level. He looked over the child’s thick brow, fangs, ears, and then he took the child’s small clawed hand into his own. 

“He’s going to turn next full moon.” Derek informed looking at Scott, who was dazed and surprised. 

“Welcome to the pack!” Stiles cheered and everyone else had finally let it sink in as well. 

Dylan was transforming back and was starting to feel overwhelmed with all the eyes on him. He burst into tears and plopped down on his butt. Derek scooped him up and walked over to Kim and Isaac who took him...they decided it was close enough to nap time...  
_____

Stiles walked into the master bedroom with a laundry basket resting on his hip. Derek was sitting in bed looking through a name book Stiles had picked up. Stiles tiredly smirked and then dumped the laundry onto the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Derek was slightly annoyed, no one messed with the laundry, especially Stiles...too many articles of clothing had been stained red because of him.

“I wanted to wear a shirt tomorrow. It’s gonna be a good t-shirt for casual Friday...You know how seriously I take casual Fridays.” He mumbled the last part and then lazily fell forward. 

Derek was slightly alarmed and sat up right away to make sure stiles was ok. Stiles began to make a snow angel out the laundry with his arms. 

“Stiles!” 

“It’s so warm.” Stiles replied not at all intimidate. Stiles climbed onto the bed and covered Derek with some laundry and then laid on top of him. 

Derek was tense and Stiles could tell he was going to attempt to get out of it. Stiles sighed and Derek sensed a sadness causing him immediately to draw back. 

“What- what’s wrong?” 

“Hm.” Stiles shrugged. 

“Hey,” Derek raised his eyebrows and squeezed Stiles closer. 

Stiles’s body was pretty much limp.

“When I was little... I remember my mom was always tired by the en-- but she’d still try to act normal. And one of her things to do was the laundry...I just remember walking in one day to my mom buried under a pile of laundry. She didn’t move she just patted the couch for me to come join her.”

“Yeah?” Derek began rubbing a small circle in Stiles’s back. 

“She would have loved all this craziness.”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled, “In fact, we’d probably have an entire baby wardrobe knitted for us by now.”

Derek squeezed Stiles, but didn’t release, “I think my family would have loved it too...I think they would have all liked you.”

“Really?” 

“Maybe not at first...” Derek tried not to crack a grin as Stiles pinched his side. 

“It must be a Hale family thing.” 

They chuckled and Derek was feeling calm and Stiles’s sadness had subsided. They were still for a moment and the warmth of the laundry was starting to wear off. 

“Do you think you’d want to do this again?” Stiles asked.

“Do what? Lay in warm laundry?” 

“No...Have another kid.” 

“Well,” Derek shrugged, “We haven’t even really gotten to the first one ..and we’d have to see with Lydia and--” Stiles lifted his head to look at Derek. His hazel swirled eyes were staring down at Stiles. “Yeah. I’d do this all over again.”  
_____

Lydia was laying around the house trying not to burst while Stiles and Derek finally put up a paint color they thought could be a winner. They had the windows open to help get the paint smell out, and as April is, it was raining outside. Derek stuck close to the open window as he and Stiles observed their work, well Stiles observed it and Derek observed the splotch of paint in the back of Stiles’s hair. 

“I think it’s too minty. Mints remind me of those stupid York Patty commercials...uh you know where they’re having their weird orgasms. I don’t want out kid to be in an orgasm room...” Stiles cringed and looked around the room. Despite knowing they were having a girl, they figured there’d be enough pink and sparkles in the wardrobe. 

They’d just spent hours painting green stripes below the chair rail. The crib had been set up, the dresser had been stuffed full of baby clothes, and the changing table was well stocked, but the paint color had been driving them crazy. It was the third color they had tried and Stiles still didn’t like it. 

Derek sighed and walked up to wrap his arms around Stiles’s waist. He buried his nose into Stiles’s shoulder trying to block out the overwhelming paint smell. “I think it’ll be fine. The furniture will help.” 

Stiles pondered this for a moment and nodded, “Yeah, yeah I guess.” 

He turned to face his husband and pecked his lips. Derek pulled Stiles’s hips in closer and held on tight. He felt normal for once. Well as normal as he could. Stiles rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and lightly kissed his neck. It was followed by a strong gust of wind from outside. Derek was so distracted and fat and happy that he didn’t hear Lydia shouting for them right away. 

“Hello?! Stiles!? Derek! I’m having contractions!” 

Derek perked up and had gone to the banister. Stiles followed with a worried look, his feet scurrying. The smell of fear and something else was strong that Derek could smell it on the second floor. Derek could smell something different since about a week before she got the tests back that she was pregnant. Now it was more flesh like than ever. 

“Stiles get the bags.” Derek ordered calmly.

“What?! Now? Really! She’s sure? Allison had a lot of false alarms--”

“Stiles.” His voice had a hint of excitement mixed with nerves.

Lydia had been have minor contractions for a day and they were getting closer and closer. Derek had been noticing the random stench of pain radiating off Lydia for the last few days. 

“We’re having a baby!” He jumped and ran to Lydia’s room just down the hall. 

Derek grabbed the bags out of Stiles’s hands and led the way down the stairs with the jumpy boy at his heels. Lydia was struggling to slip into her shoes, which were only three inch stilettos. Stiles nodded towards her and silently went to help. Derek went straight for the SUV in the driveway. He couldn’t bring himself to buy a mini-van. Not yet. For now it was the SUV while the Camero sat cozy in the garage. 

He loaded up the car and then helped Lydia into the back seat. Stiles flung himself into the back seat on the driver’s side, a baby’s car seat separated them. He held her hand all the way to the hospital. Lydia was doing surprisingly well, she was complaining a lot less than Derek had expected. Derek could sense her contractions, he’d glance back at her in the rearview mirror and see her eyes shut for a moment and then focus back out the window. Stiles only noticed the ones where she’d squeeze his hand and emit a small squeak.  
______

It was hours upon hours of pain, for everyone in the room. Lydia kept having contractions, squeezing Stiles’s hand at a bone crushing strength, and Derek had to feel all of it. He couldn’t take any of it away either. It just kept coming at minute intervals. 

He needed a second to take everything in, because well along with the pain everything else was hitting him. Derek slipped out of the room quietly while Lydia was mildly verbally abusing Stiles for this idea. He tried the car to get away from the smells of bleach and pee, but every time he looked in the rear view mirror, there was car seat staring at him. 

He sauntered back in and went to the quietest ward in the hospital. Derek listened for rooms that only contained noises of heart monitors and breathing machines and lacked family members or nurses. He found Peter’s old room, which was being occupied by an older man now and took a seat.

He wished his mom and dad were here, or Cora and Laura...he chuckled recalling the naming debate. Stiles claimed he picked Porter because it couldn’t rhyme with anything and then tried to tip-toe around the subject until Derek just said something. 

He also began praying that this little girl coming into the world wouldn’t turn out to be a psychopath or dying, he seemed to have the effect on women... He wondered if she’d be werewolf or not...His mind was buzzing when he finally had to start breathing in through the nose and out through the mouth. From what Stiles described he was having a minor panic attack, go figures.

Scott peeked his head in and then slinked back pretending as if he was unseen. “He’s in here.”

“Derek?” Stiles knocked on the door. 

“Hm?” His eyes were shut and he was recalling the paint splotch still in Stiles’s hair. His smiled widened, but he couldn’t contain it.

“Ah-” Stiles realized what ward they were in and was surprised at the vegetable on the bed. “Oh God...” He held a hand on his chest, “They think she’s going to start push--” 

Derek got up swiftly and grabbed Stiles in his arms. Stiles felt small to him. He couldn’t imagine the infant he’d be holding soon. Stiles couldn’t wait to watch Derek with Porter. He couldn’t wait to announce her name to everyone and to he couldn’t wait to see Derek with her and he couldn’t wait trying to capture (as much as a pain it was) pictures of their family. Stiles wanted to hold Porter now. They needed to go. 

Scott was leaning against the wall. When the two men exited the room they had their arms around each other’s waists. Scott was happy for Derek and finally understood why Stiles said all he needed was some family and trust...Because well he did, and Scott decided it was a good look for Derek. Derek slipped back into Lydia’s room and saw Allison holding her hand and softly chatting to her. Allison patted Derek on the back and he took her spot of gripping Lydia’s hand. She took it thankfully and the two remained silent.

“Ok, everyone! The gift shop is located down the hall to the right.” The group groaned and began to stand, as Stiles commanded to the large group in the waiting room. “Good! I want to see balloons and- and stuffed animals! But no chocolate! She’s trying to get her figure back.” 

It amazed Derek that even when she was in labor she could still manage to be that glamourous. A nurse came in to check on Lydia and as if on queue when Lydia opened her legs her water broke.

Derek was trying to hold in a laugh as the poor young nurse looked horrified. Lydia shrugged and Stiles was holding back a gag.

“Great. Can we get this over with?” She began to close her shivering legs and blinked quickly at the nurse. 

The nurse mumbled something about finding the doctor and left, her scrubs soaked and all. Shortly after the door closed another body was entering the room. Mrs. McCall was jacket clad, purse in one hand and an umbrella in the other smiled at the three. 

“Scott called. You’re going to have that waiting room filled in no time.” 

“Hi!” Stiles warmly hugged Mrs. McCall, “Her water just broke! All over! It was kind of disgusting.” 

“Oh?” Mrs. McCall moved to Derek, “That’s why Jamie had a hefty bags worth of water on her.” Derek finally burst with laugher. She stroked Lydia’s hair and looked at her charts, “It’s ok. Jamie had that coming.” She laughed to herself, put the charts back, and then gave a small wave as she walked out the door.

A doctor and a group nurses came in. After a sheet was laid over Lydia’s legs she was ordered her to start pushing. 

“10, 9, 8,” Stiles and Derek counted together. Lydia whimpered and her face scrunched with effort. Derek’s voice was much lower and calming than Stiles’s chipper and encouraging voice.

It was a rush of countdowns, sighs, grunts, and Stiles’s excited clapping and laughing. There was silence for a mere second and then the small infant let out a sharp cry. Derek’s smile went from ear to ear and he happily stroked Lydia’s white knuckles as she slowly released. Stiles was nearly jumping and he was stopping himself from shouting by covering his mouth with both hands. Lydia was exhausted and relieved in all aspects. She let her head hit the pillow and glanced down at the crying baby on her chest. 

Derek was silent through most of this, unlike Stiles...he only spoke softly to Lydia when her pain and stress spiked. He was overwhelmed with smells, and sounds, cutting the umbilical cord, and the overall experience. The room became very quiet as everyone exited and Porter went to get cleaned up. 

“Lydia,” Derek mumbled and Lydia turned her head, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” She said with the same amount of complete sincerity as Derek. 

Porter was gone for only moments it felt, before a nurse brought her back in and handed her off. The extra heartbeat that seemed to be following Lydia around for the past nine months was finally in their arms. Soon the hospital room was filled with people. Porter was looked at and cooed at by some and the more experienced with children, like Allison and Kim came in automatically with open arms wanting to hold her. Allison was holding Porter while Scott held Evie. 

“Look at that!” Scott chuckled in a hushed voice, Lydia was dozing off.

“Best friends already!” Stiles high-fived Scott’s free hand. 

“Can they be my best friends too?” Dylan jiggled at Isaac’s hand. 

“Well of course, you can be the three amigos. Uncle Scott and Uncle Stiles are being geeks right now.” Isaac looked down at his son and explained. 

“Stooges,” Derek corrected and the four snickered.

Kim chuckled and gazed over Allison’s shoulder, “What’s her middle name?” 

“Adele.” Derek spoke up from the corner of the room. 

Everyone became quiet. The name felt more familiar to the pack members. Stiles liked the name and had approved it before the birth, but seeing the reaction from everyone made him feel like a naming god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's: 
> 
> Dylan Joseph Lahey 10-10-2016  
> Genevieve (Evie) Argent McCall 7-5-2018  
> Porter Adele Stilinski-Hale 4-27-2019
> 
> And yes, I made birthdays and names for all of them...sorry if my dates are off though. I estimated that everyone was like 17 in 2012. And again sorry if my dates are off for when they enter school as well...But eh... 
> 
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Even Derek’s eyebrows were disapproving. Lydia nodded to him and Derek knew that no matter what he said or did she wasn’t going to change her mind. He just didn’t want to get a call from her at 2AM with her sobbing in a hormonal fit. He didn’t want her calling and crying saying that Jackson called her fat. He didn’t want her calling and saying that they got back together. He just didn’t want anything remotely bad happening during her vacation. 

“It’ll be fine.” Lydia snapped. She’d been trying to be discreet. 

Derek didn’t try to respond her sass and simply handed her her suitcase. Stiles has already said his goodbyes when Porter woke up from her nap and had started crying. Derek watched shaded behind the curtains of the window as Lydia walked out the door, down the three stairs, and a few waddles to the car door. Her belly had turned into a deflated balloon, but enough to all her walking to hadn’t return to normal. Her mother greeted her by taking her bag and throwing it into the backseat of the car. Derek waited until the car well down the road before checking on Stiles and Porter. 

In all honesty neither of the men had a clue as to what they were doing. Some days all Porter would do was scream. Allison had warned them sometimes children get fussy when they don’t have their mother around...And they were taking her advice. They were also thankfully taking in tips from the McCalls (Mama McCall that is), the Laheys, and a few tips from baby blogs and books. Stiles had asked his father, but his father was more of a show don’t tell type of guy. So, Stiles would watch him every week when he came over for dinner. 

Stiles was pacing around the room and rubbing small circles in Porter’s back. The crying had calmed and she was just now squawking and chirping with her eyes still closed as if she was holding a conversation. Derek found himself smiling for no reason. Stiles hadn’t been sleeping since he’d been tending to the new family member. Derek was doing his part, but often times Stiles would get up anyways. 

“I know... You are gorgeous...Taking after Great Uncle Peter,” Porter squeaked in response, ”We need to get this straight, I’m the Batman...” Stiles hummed quietly, his head turned to the small being on his shoulder, ”You’re daddy’s the Robin...Why? He looks better in tights!” 

Derek rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, “Stiles...” Stiles stopped in his tracks and turned. He gave a devious grin and Derek cocked an eyebrow.

“Hey! Derek, eh, hey.” Stiles suddenly felt a yawn coming out. 

Derek stepped closer and took Porter from his husband, “Go. Take a nap.”

“But,” Stiles made grabby hands at the baby that looked like a peanut cradled in Derek’s muscular arm, “We haven’t had tummy time and it’s almost time for her bottle.” 

“Do you think I’m incapable?” Derek 3/4 laughed because he knew Stiles was being Stiles, which was excited, but the other part of his voice was wondering if it really was true. Had he already done something wrong?

“No.” Stiles sighed and handed her off. 

Stiles exited the room, leaving Derek holding their little peanut in his arms. He stood awkwardly for a moment unsure of what to do...He raised an eyebrow at Porter and she started her chirping again. 

“Papa thinks you’re taking after Peter. He’s wrong. Daddy thinks you’re already turning into a chatter box.” He tried to coo at first, but quickly gave up and talked in his voice. Porter seemed to like his low bass voice better anyways.

He was silent for a second, a second too long and she burst into a fit. For such a little new being she sure could wail. Derek tried everything he could think of and she wouldn’t stop. Derek sighed and thought back to what Allison had said months ago. Maybe it was Lydia?

He didn’t really believe it, nor did he really believe he’d end up talking out loud to someone who had no clue what he was saying. Yeah, he’d seen Isaac and Scott do it and of course Stiles doing it already, but he never thought he’d be the one start having monologues. 

It’d been an hour and Derek’s ears were ringing, he had to give up soon. Every minute Porter screamed the further away Derek held her it seemed. He was walking down the hall holding arms length away when he huffed and set her on the bed. 

He was getting more and more riled at the thought of not know what was wrong. Stiles opened his eyes and began to groggily roll over when he notices the crying bundle. He looked from Porter to Derek, who had his back glued to the door and was giving her a fearful look. Stiles wasn’t annoyed, he was more or less freaked out. 

“What happened?” Stiles asked and was quickly scanning her over, lifting her blanket and checking her diaper. 

“You’re right- I can’t do it.” Derek mutter barely loud enough over her crying. 

“That’s not true...Here.” Stiles motioned to the bed and yawned. “We get to have some tummy time. Tummy time with Daddy and Papa, little girl.” 

“What are you doing?” Derek lurched off the door, as if he couldn’t see what Stiles was doing.

“I have no idea.” Stiles said sounding a little crazed and lifted Porter onto his bare chest. 

Porter’s cries turned into whimpers as she pressed one ear against the center of Stiles’s chest and one hand grabbed at the air. Derek stared in amazement. 

“You’re heartbeat,” he breathed out thankfully and was mentally smacking himself.

“Would you look at that.” Stiles’s voice was dropping off and his head was sinking back into the pillow. 

Derek looked the dozing man up and down. Derek decided to sit and relax for a few minutes while Porter was calm. He walked around the bed to the side that Stiles was taking less of up. Derek avoided Stiles’s sweatpants and t-shirt were on the floor at the foot of the bed and then sat down on the bed. Stiles only jostled a little and Porter didn’t seem to notice. 

He laid back and stared at Porter, then at Stiles, and then the two together as whole. Derek huffed a little and then held out a finger for Porter to grab with the hand she’d be waving about. He had felt overwhelmed for the last few days, but moments like this really pulled him back. 

_______

Isaac, Kim, Scott and Derek were all in the basement and exhausted. It was the first full moon where Dylan had turned. It didn’t go well at all; They hadn’t found his anchor. For now the five year old was passed out on the floor while they waited for Stiles to break the circle of mountain ash that kept them in the purposely bare and concrete area of the basement. 

Stiles came happily barreling down the stairs. Mr. Stilinski had offered to baby sit since, well Stiles asked and then explained what was going on. It was the first full and good night of sleep he had gotten in weeks. He passed out right away and didn’t even hear the howling and ruckus that was happening two floors below him. He did feel a little guilty as he observed the sight in front of him as he brushed the ash away and the werewolves didn’t seem to notice.

“I got breakfast! Hot breakfast! Come and get your breakfast!” He smiled trying to hide his concern and guilt. 

“Please tell me it doesn’t involve any vegetable Stilinksi.” Kim lumbered past carrying Dylan bridal style. 

“So not good last night?” Stiles walked behind Isaac and Derek. 

“No.” They snapped together.

“Does it look like it went well?” Derek pulled at his shirt, which was full of holes and gashes. 

“Ok then. No chocolate milk for you.” 

Derek glared and rolled his eyes. Isaac remained silent and Scott started to lead the way back up the stairs. The four sat down at the table and all began to bitterly dig into their food. 

“I couldn’t control him.” Scott sighed and said disappointedly as he set his fork down. He leaned all the way back against the breakfast nook’s wall. 

“You will.” Isaac encouraged and went to scoop more eggs on his plate. 

Stiles was busy pouring pancakes onto the griddle and half listening when the doorbell rang. He flipped all the patties and went to go get it, because clearly the other adults probably weren’t going to get out of their seats unless there was promise of a shower or bed. He passed a sleeping Dylan on the big leather couch covered with a cream blanket Stiles’s mom had knit years ago.

“Allison!” Stiles began to scold, “You don’t have to knock woman!” 

Allison shyly tucked some hair behind her ear and entered with a diaper bag and carrier, “I know, I just didn’t know what state everything was in right now.” 

“Tired and irritable.” 

“Ah.” Allison inhaled through her teeth and entered the kitchen. 

Scott’s eyes lit up when he saw Allison and his teeth showed a little with a grin when he saw Evie. Scott moved down a seat and let Allison sit on the end. She set Evie and the carrier down and picked a few bites off Scott’s plate. 

Stiles had just set a plate of pancakes down in the center of the table and was starting on a plate of his own when there was a shriek from Kim. 

“Stilinski!” She slammed down her fork and huffed, “I wanted nothing but carbs and fat! Is that so much to ask?” Stiles flinched as she basically climbed over Isaac to get out of her seat, “And I find fucking spinach in my eggs!” 

“There’s another bowl of eggs...” Stiles’s eyes travelled the table and saw that it was empty.

“Yeah? Those eggs? That ‘full’ bowl of eggs?” Kim shouted making air quotations and was starting to cry. “And I am not irritable!” 

She sobbed and stormed out the door. Evie fussed a little, but stopped as soon as she was unbuckled and in Allison’s arms. Allison was concerned and looked to Scott. All three men kept their heads down and Stiles decided to take the bowl of empty plain eggs off the table and set it in the sink. Derek had thrown his napkin on the table and was resting his head on his hands. 

“It’s just hard for her...” Isaac defended and scrapped the remaining food on her plate to his. “Please don’t take it personally...She just gets this way.” 

“I bet.” Scott agreed, “I can’t imagine watching your kid like that.” 

“And she’s a tough woman.” Allison added causing a smirk on Isaac.

“I know. I rather prefer Stilinski’s sarcasm.” 

The group fell silent and only forks scrapping plates echoed in the large house, and maybe Dylan’s snoring. 

“He’s an early shifter.” Derek piped up causing everyone to look at him. 

“Why? I mean how?” Isaac inquired. 

“Children are instinctual. Food, water, sleeping--”

“Pooping.” Stiles let slip and it might have gotten him an angry look, but Stiles could see the little flicker of humor behind Derek’s eyes.

“It’s when a child realizes their humanity versus their instincts that’s when the shift happens.” 

“Most children don’t start abstract ideas about until six to eleven even-- depending on what they experience.” Allison confirmed. 

“What does that mean?” Scott asked.

“Yeah abstract ideas? Experiences?” Stiles jumbled out through a mouthful of pancake.

“Understanding life, death, other people’s feelings, friendship, love.” She listed and nodded to herself, “But every child is different.”

Derek felt himself reddening, but was trapped between Scott and Isaac on the nook. Unlike Kim he wasn’t going to claw his way out, instead he let his eyes close and listened to the rest of the conversation. 

“They have hearing and healing and sight and then they realize what it could be for. How it could be used...It’s like a sudden overload on their human side and--”

“The instincts want to take over.” Scott chimed in. 

“It’s like a challenge from the gods.” Stiles concluded, looking to Derek to confirm. He was right though. 

Once Scott was finished eating Allison and him loaded Evie back up and went home. Isaac took a few more servings of food and Derek watched tiredly, but didn’t leave. He only went up to bed when he saw Isaac carrying down the driveway to his own house. 

____

His father called at noon and it was one o’clock. Stiles shut is laptop and decided to wake Derek up. He took one more sip of his soda and then set his laptop on couch. He entered their bedroom and was surprised to see that Derek hadn’t even shut the curtains. In fact Derek was laying butt naked on his stomach, not even under the covers. Stiles saw a towel in the middle of the bed and plucked it up to put it back in the bathroom. He then debated if he should let him sleep some more...he barely made it out of the shower awake apparently...

Stiles’s hand lingered a moment above Derek’s back and then he pressed down, lightly shaking him. Derek growled, a very human tried sound growl. Derek lifted his head and rolled over, Stiles tried his hardest not to look...although he had the right to so he peeked a few glances. Derek noticed and smelled the faint and small pangs of desire. He sighed and rolled all the way over, then pulled at Stiles’s plaid shirt, slightly puckering his lips. 

“Dad called and said he’d be here with Porter around two thirty.” Stiles mumbled while kissing Derek. 

“I’m tired, Stiles.” Derek stretched and felt bad. He knew what Stiles wanted...

“That’s fine! I can do all the work.” Stiles offered as he moved to straddle Derek’s torso. 

Derek’s eyebrow raised and Stiles lifted both in response. This got a snicker from Derek and he tugged at Stiles’s shirt. Stiles went in for a kiss, a deeper one this time and Derek brought his hands up to Stiles’s hips.  
______

Derek was laying on his stomach and Stiles eased onto the bed next to him. He sighed a content sigh and stared at Derek. This contest went on for a few minutes until Stiles bit his lip and Derek braced himself for pillow talk chatter. He didn’t mind it, he liked it, but he didn’t get to have it too often and sometimes sharing things was, well, difficult for him. 

“How old were you when you shifted?” 

“Twelve.” Derek felt a blush starting at his ears and creeping to his face.

“Jesus! How old were you when you started puberty?”

“Twelve.” Derek rolled to his side with his back to Stiles. “As if my they didn’t tease me enough.”

“Ah I’m sorry...I didn’t mean it like that.” Stiles turned to spoon Derek, “It’s ok, I was seven by the time I stopped wetting the bed...” Stiles bashfully admitted and kissed Derek’s shoulder.

Derek gave one airy chuckle and craned his neck so he could look at Stiles. Stiles pecked Derek’s lips and slipped in another apology. They were just settling back down when the doorbell rang, causing Stiles to nearly jump off the bed. 

“My dad!” He looked at the alarm clock and it showed 2:15, “Always fucking early...”

Stiles was shoving on his pants and a t-shirt while Derek took his time getting up, getting some athletic shorts out of the dresser, and gathering the comforter off the bed. 

Stiles was hopping on one foot trying to get his sock on as he made his way out the door. Derek rolled his eyes and remembered all the reasons why he was with the man. 

_______

Derek was one-handedly swiffering the kitchen while holding Porter to his chest. He was about to start mopping the hallway when a UPS van pulled up. He kept mopping expecting it to turn around...often times they’d miss the Lahey-Vogel residence, since it was slightly hidden by trees, and have to turn around somewhere. Derek slunk back from the window when the UPS man started knocking on the door. Porter squirmed with her eyes closed and cried at the sudden noise. 

“Shh...I know, he’s being loud.” Derek waited for the insistent pounding on the door and doorbell ringing to stop. 

The UPS man left and Derek opened the front door to see several boxes ranging in size stacked on the porch. He sighed and shut the door and then went to warm up a bottle, since he could hear Porter’s belly starting to rumble. 

After a bottle, some burping, a diaper change, and some random howling and chatting Porter was back to sleep. As much as Derek wanted to hold her and carry her around all day and have her new baby smell all over him, he didn’t. It’d been a recent development that he couldn’t put her down to save his life...Stiles was already foreseeing how bad that could be. Between all the aunts, uncles, and Derek (as of late) she was hardly ever in her crib. 

Derek dusted the living room and put some laundry in. He was running out of things to do; he plopped down on the couch and thought about this problem. He slouched and folded his hands on his stomach. His head fell to the back of the couch and he stared at the fairy lights wrapped around the beams.

A smile crept to his face and shook his head, those stupid twinkle lights... Derek pulled his phone out his back pocket and brought up a new message, but then stared at his phone blankly. 

Stiles and Derek weren’t really ones to text back and fourth all day like say, Scott or Allison. They usually only used it to give basic warnings or questions like ‘can you pick up milk’ or ‘Lydia’s boyfriend is over’. He liked talking to Stiles better in person anyways, he could watch his eyes and hands and mouth. 

He sighed and thought about asking him about the UPS man, but that would mean he’d have to get them and probably open them upon Stiles’s demanding curiosity. Derek chucked his phone down and didn’t quite understand why he avoiding the packages, or why he refused to sync his iPod, or why he never returned those books to the library for Stiles (instead he just sent a check to the library so they could replace them). 

Derek brought all the boxes inside to the rarely used formal dining room and found a manila envelope resting on one of the larger boxes. Derek extended a claw on his pointer finger and cut the very edge of the envelope off. A few boy-scout patches fell out, along with a bunch of mostly polaroid photos and letter. 

Derek looked over the patches and then flipped through the photos. They mostly of his dad and his family. Derek was feeling heavy and he decided to read the letter that was shoved in amongst the items. 

‘Derek, 

With some convincing I got your father’s senile mother and some of your aunts (and we think Lydia can scream) to give up some of his belongings. They were all in storage, so they may be a little dusty. Consider this my baby-shower present.

Peter’

Derek sat there for a long while, before he heard the door open. He looked up from the hand scrawled note in front of him and listened as Stiles went up the stairs to Porter’s room. He came back down with her in one arm and went to the kitchen. 

He grabbed a snack and then listened for his husband’s whereabouts. He looked through the archway and saw the light on, “Derek? What’s up?” He kissed Derek on the mouth and observed all the boxes surrounding him.

“Peter,” Derek cleared his throat, “Got some of my dad’s old stuff.” 

“Wait, I thought your dad’s side disowned your dad after he married your mom and became a werewolf and stuff.” 

“They did, but he went anyways.” 

“But it’s Uncle Peter...there’s a catch?” 

“No.” Derek shook his head, “He would have delivered them in person then.” 

“Huh,” Stiles really hated Peter on so many levels. He could be such a creep and then he’d do random nice stuff like this. “Let’s open some!” 

Derek grumbled and pretended like it was a burdened, but really he was expecting Stiles to do that and was thankful that he had someone to open them with. Derek went to cutting them open when he saw Stiles looking at the scattered pictures on the table. 

“Is this your dad?” Derek nodded and moved to the next box. Stiles squinted and was holding it up to compare it to Derek. “You have his eyes.”

Stiles looked at the man, who must have been an early teen and was in a dark jean button up shirt and had light colored levi jeans. Stiles was shocked. His dad had bright, almost white blonde, a very cleft chin, and bright blue-green eyes. Derek resembled almost nothing of his father. Stiles looked down at Porter. She already had black hair coming in, his nose, and from what Stiles could see her eyes were lightening to blue. The only thing that Stiles could see that resembled Lydia at all was her lips. 

“Are you going to help?” Derek urged at a box in front of him, even though he knew Stiles was probably only going to watch. Stiles nodded and walked around the table.

The unpacking began. There were items such as roller skates, scuba gear, karate belts, and records. Stiles was pleased in Derek’s father’s taste of music and would for sure be playing some of these on the record player in the den. They continued and found old items of clothing, vintage books ranging from children’s books to novels, GI Joes (some were slightly melted or dirty looking), and an old matted stuffed bear. 

Derek brushed it off and felt a catch in this throat. He swallowed the heavy lump down and felt his eyes watering. It looked similar to one he used to have and Derek could smell his dad still lingering on this item. It was mixed and masked a little by dust, water damage, and whoever else rented the storage unit before his grandmother. Stiles noticed Derek’s change in demeanor and lovingly put a hand on the middle of his back, then planted a lingering kiss on Derek’s temple. He leaned into it and then engulfed Stiles and Porter into a hug, the bear still in his grasp.

Porter let out a dry sneeze catching the men’s attention. Derek let out a shaky chuckle and pulled away. Derek took Porter and began to pepper kisses onto her small and chubby cheeks. 

_______

Derek felt ridiculous carrying the jungle themed carseat/carrier in the police station. Stiles had insisted that everyone at the station wanted to see Miss Porter and that they couldn’t go to dinner at his father’s house until they went to the station. 

“Hi!” Stiles hugged some woman in uniform. It was probably the fifth cop he’d hugged since they’d walked in. 

Derek felt some glares and cocked eyebrows on him. He’d been in the station too many times...in a cell. Derek squared his shoulders more in response to the questioning looks and held Porter in her carrier a little higher. Some people bent down to see Porter others just congratulated the two and moved on. Stiles continued to lead the way and weave in between people all the way to the Sheriff’s office. 

Mr. Stilinksi was staring at some papers and was almost startled by their abrupt entrance. Mr. Stilinski threw down his pen excitedly and started to stand, with a little grunt and push off from his desk. Stiles and him automatically exchanged hugs. Derek set the carrier on the Sheriff’s desk and gave the man a hug. After the brief and friendly exchange the Sheriff hunched down to look past the wonky sun-visor that never seemed to stay back or block sun. 

“Well, now you’ve gone and grown since the last time I saw you!” Porter crinkled her nose and stared balling. “It’s not like I called you fat.” 

Derek chuckled and Stiles tried to distract her for a moment with her nook. The Sheriff checked his watch and jutted out his lower lip. 

“I have a bit left to do. This case--” 

“Anything we can help with?” Stiles butted in and started heading to review at the papers.

“No!” Mr. Stilinksi chased him back around the desk and Derek gripped Stiles lightly by his shirt collar. 

“We can start dinner.” Derek offered and picked up Porter. 

“That sounds lovely....Oh Stiles.” He mumbled as they closed the door. 

The two loaded their daughter into the car, buckled, and were on their way. It was only a few minute drive, but Stiles was restless and happy to see his dad, so instead of saying it, he was exerting all his energy by fiddling with the radio stations. 

“You know he’s going to bring that folder home with him...” Stiles finally settled on a song. 

Derek checked his rearview mirror to look at Porter and rolled his eyes, “We don’t need to get involved in anything, especially now.” 

Stiles was about to open his mouth to protest, instead he physically turned to look in the backseat.   
“Yeah.” He finally agreed and rubbed Derek’s elbow that was resting on the center consul.

They pulled into the driveway and got into the house with Stiles’s key without a problem. They flicked on all the lights, set everything down, and Stiles cracked open one of his father’s beers. 

Derek liked Stiles’s old house. It smelled very strongly of him and his dad, Derek knew it’d take a few more years before their own house had a very distinct smell, well distinct to werewolves. Derek went to the living room to occupy Porter and Stiles started dinner. It was about half an hour later when the Sheriff park in the driveway with his cruiser. Mr. Stilinski hung his jacket up and kicked off his shoes by the other coats and shoes that lined the front entry way hall.

What’s cookin’, son?” He took a gulp from the beer Stiles had opened and the went to the fridge to get his own.

“Meatloaf.” Stiles answered without breaking concentration from squeezing seasoned burger between his fingers. 

“My favorite! I knew I kept ya for something,” Mr. Stilinski planted a kiss on Stile’s heap of brown hair and trotted towards the living room, where he heard Derek watching TV. 

“Ok let me see that granddaughter o’mine.” 

Stiles was listening and quickly finished shaping the meat into loaves and got it in the oven. He entered the living room to see Derek causally watching TV with his feet up on the coffee table and his dad was crouched on the floor next to the fence of pillows derek had fashioned on top of a blanket. Mr. Stilinski made some cooing noises and picked Porter up, then planted himself in his favorite and worn recliner.

“It’s just Grandpa! No, it’s not the end of the world.” He teased when she let out a few cries. Porter stared up at the man with her big grey and uncolored eyes.

Mr. Stilinksi offered his pointer finger for her to grab onto. He stayed quiet for a moment, just rocking her, and taking in her features. Derek was watching now too, he was amazed at how much love he could have for this child that he was even technically related to. Derek also realize how much he like Mr. Stilinksi. At first their father/son-in-law relationship was terrible, but over the years they found common grounds and even hobbies and interests in common. Stiles came in and sat down next to Derek. Stiles snaked an arm around Derek’s neck and shoulders, pulled him in to kiss him on the cheek, and then they went back to watching the scene in front of them. 

“Now, I swear you’ve grown little lady!” He shifted cradled his granddaughter in his arms and nodded, “You feel bigger.”

“I think that’s because she has a dirty diaper.” Derek chimed in evoking a hearty chuckled from the Sheriff and Stiles. 

“I can change her.” 

Neither of the men protested and handed him the diaper bag. Mr. Stilinski set the mat down on the floor and began to change Porter’s diaper. Derek watched and was amazed how fast and nimble he was. He’d only had one child, but did everything with such an ease. 

“I’m warning you now,” Mr. Stilinski said sternly as uncapped the baby powder, “you better stop this growing thing.”

“She can get past this stage. I’m more worried about the teenage years.” Derek said while turning down the volume on the TV. Mr. Stilinski nodded in agreement.

“Come on now!” Stiles debated when the two men scowled at him. 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack every two weeks!” Mr. Stilinski pointed and rocked Porter a bit. 

“I never did anything that bad!” 

“Right.” Derek agreed sarcastically and shook his head.  
_______

 

“Bye!” She shouted to her mom, who was pulling away in a bright red hummer, “I’m back!” Lydia sang as she dropped her bags in the front entry way.

“I wonder how Jackson was...” Derek muttered as he turned the page of the newspaper. 

He was sitting in the living room watching over Porter while she had tummy time. She simply lifted her big head wobbly and drooled a little.

“I know. She isn’t going to tell us unless it’s bad. Or they’re getting married.” 

Derek shut the newspaper and carried Porter to go greet Lydia and take her bags up to her room, maybe start some of her laundry. Stiles stopped chopping peppers and emerged excitedly from the kitchen with a knife in his hand. 

“Um, what’s with the knife?” Lydia stopped halfway in her approach to give Stiles a hug. 

Stiles held up a finger indicating he needed a sec, he scurried back to the kitchen. Lydia shook her head and turned to Derek. 

“You’ve gotten so big!” She rubbed over the tufts of black hair and Porter instinctively leaned into them. Porter gazed up at Derek with a wobbly head and then she slammed her head back down. 

“Ouf.” Stiles laughed when he caught the end of that. Stiles went to Lydia and gave her a bone crushing hug. 

She was thinner, her hair was cut a few inches, and her entire outfit was new. Stiles knew for a fact that Lydia was back in commission for being an ass kicker. The three caught up over some drinks and snacks Stiles threw together. Lydia held Porter, but refused to change her diaper or go near her for ten minutes after she had some spit up. 

Stiles was happy to see one of his best friends again and Derek was happy to have his house full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yay! implied bottom!derek...because that's how I live my life yo.


End file.
